Leave On Jet Palne
by Mari Owan
Summary: Song fic 1x2: Uma ida talvez sem volta... qual a reação de Heero diante de despedida com Duo... (péssimo sumario, mas a historia ta melhor!eu acho!)


**Título:** Leaving On A Jet Plane

**Parte:** Capitulo ùnico

**Autora:** Rei Owan 1x2 (Heero e Duo)

**Classificação:** Livre

**Resumo:** Uma ida talvez sem volta... quais são os últimos gestos do soldado perfeito antes de partir? (não sou boa em resumos!)

**Notas da autora**: Queridos leitores espero que vocês apreciem a minha história porque ela foi feita com todo o carinho do mundo para vocês! E desculpem me, aqueles que estão acompanhando a minha outra história, a demora! Tentarei colocar o mais rápido possível a continuação. Espero comentários! E para os curiosos o nome da musica é o titulo e os cantores são Peter, Paul e Mary.

All my bags are packed, I'm ready to go.

**Todas as minhas malas estão prontas, eu estou pronto para partir.**

I'm standing here outside your door

**Eu estou aqui parado aqui fora.**

I hate to wake you up to say Goodbye

**Eu odeio te acordar para dizer Adeus**

But the dawn is breaking it's early morning

**Mas esta amanhecendo é o começo da manhã.**

The taxi's waiting he's blowin' his horn

**O táxi esta esperando, ele está a buzinar.**

Eu estou apenas a te olhar, aqui sentado na poltrona perto de nossa cama, como você pode ser tão belo? Recordo me dos nossos primeiros dias juntos, da nossa declaração...

Minhas lembranças foram interrompidas pela luz do sol que entrava pela janela, mostrando que tudo que eu temia iria começar.

Tenho tudo pronto, desde a noite, quando meu laptop tocou me acordando no meio da noite. Mostrando-me o que eu não queria ver, me tirando de seus braços para me colocar de volta na dura realidade em que vivemos.

Percebo que o carro que me providenciaram já estava a me esperar, mas eu odeio ter que te acordar para dizer... Adeus.

Already I'm so lonesome I could cry

**Estou tão solitário que poderia chorar**

So kiss me and smile for me

**Então me beije, sorria para mim.**

Tell me that you'll wait for me

**Diga me que vai esperar por mim.**

Sempre achei que lágrimas e sentimentos eram para pessoas fracas que não sabiam como se comportar diante de duras decisões. Mas hoje, percebo o quanto estava errado. E neste momento, me sinto tão solitário que poderia chorar.

Antes de ir, só queria sentir seus lábios de novo nos meus, ver seu sorriso que irradia alegria e esperança, queria somente ter a certeza de que você irá esperar por mim, não importando o que aconteça.

Hold me like you'll never let me go

**Segure me como se você nunca mais me deixasse ir.**

I'm leaving on a Jet Plane

**Eu estou indo naquela avião**

I don't know when I'll be back again

**Eu não sei quando eu estarei de volta**

I hate to go

**Eu odeio ir**

O avião me espera, não sei para onde ele vai me levar, só sei que será para longe de você.

Não tenho previsão de quando estarei de volta, nem sei se estarei vivo depois que tudo acabar. Eu odeio ir, mas não posso fingir que nada acontece a minha volta, não posso simplesmente deixar que terminem com o lugar onde temos nossas memórias: boas ou ruins.

Só tenho uma coisa a te pedir, quando eu voltar, por favor, me abrace como se eu nunca tivesse partido, me beije como se eu nunca tivesse partido, me ame como sempre amou...

There's so many times I've let you down

**Houve tantas vezes que te decepcionei.**

So many times I've played around

**Houve tantas vezes que toquei por aí.**

I tell you now they don't mean a thing

**Eu lhe falo agora, eles não significam nada.**

Houve vezes que o decepcionei, sei que faço isso muitas vezes.

Houve tantas vezes que fugi de você por causa de uma missão.

Mas eu quero que você saiba, que nunca me importei com isso, nunca nada me importará mais do que você.

Everyplace I go I'll think of you

**Todo lugar que eu vou eu penso em você**

Every song I sing I'll sing for you

**Toda a música que eu canto é para você.**

When I come back I'll wear your wedding ring

**Quando eu voltar usarei a sua aliança de casamento**

Todo o lugar que eu vou, só consigo pensar em você. Do jeito como você fala das coisas, ou como você sorri ou chora por quem que você tanto ama.

Toda a musica que escuto, me faz lembrar de você, todas parecem se referir a nos dois. Tenho que admitir que às vezes me pego cantando coisas, que gostaria de lhe dizer, coisas que eu diria para você e mais ninguém.

Prometo que quando voltar o mundo saberá que te amo, pois usaremos nossas alianças e selaremos o nosso amor.

Now the time has come to leave you

**Agora chegou a hora de deixar você**

One more time let me kiss you

**Mais uma vez deixe-me beijar você**

Then close your eyes, I'll be on my way

**Então feche seus olhos, será do meu jeito.**

Percebo que o motorista não irá me esperar por mais muito tempo, queria ter tido coragem de te acordar para dizer tudo isso que ficou preso na minha garganta.

Mas não consegui, então aproveito seus olhos fechados e lhe beijo suavemente os lábios.

Dream about the days to come

**Sonho com os dias que virão...**

And I won't have to leave you alone

**E eu não terei que partir sozinho...**

About the times I won't have to say Goodbye...

**Sobre as vezes que eu não terei que dizer Adeus...**

Sonhe, meu amor, sonhe com os dias em que estão por vir, sonhe com os dias em que não ficará mais sozinho, sonhe comas as vezes que não terei de dizer adeus...

Com carinho Heero Yuy...

E ai? Ficou muito meloso? Ta legal? Não gostaram? Bom espero saber, de tudo isso e mais um pouco com os reveiws de vocês! (roendo as unhas!)

Mil beijos da autora Rei


End file.
